Μαθηματική Ταυτότητα
Ταυτότης identity thumb|300px| [[Αλγεβρική Ταυτότητα ]] thumb|300px| [[Εξίσωση Ανίσωση Εξισώσεις Μαθηματικές Εξισώσεις Αλγεβρική Εξίσωση Διαφορική Εξίσωση Άλγεβρα Μαθηματικά ]] - Η ισότητα ισχύει υπό οποιεσδήποτε συνθήκες. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ταυτότητα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "αυτός". Εισαγωγή Sum/difference of two squares Another common type of algebraic factoring is called the difference of two squares. It is the application of the formula : a^2 - b^2 = (a+b)(a-b),\,\! to any two terms, whether or not they are perfect squares. If the two terms are subtracted, simply apply the formula. If they are added, the two binomials obtained from the factoring will each have an imaginary term. This formula can be represented as : a^2 + b^2 = (a+bi)(a-bi). \,\! Sum /difference of two cubes : (a+b)^3 = a^3+3a^2b+3ab^2+b^3\, : (a-b)^3 = a^3-3a^2b+3ab^2-b^3\, Difference of two fourth powers Another formula is the difference of two fourth powers, which is : a^4 - b^4 = (a - b)(a + b)(a^2 + b^2).\,\! Sum /difference of two fifth powers Another formula for factoring is the sum or difference of two fifth powers. The sum can be represented by : a^5 + b^5 = (a + b)(a^4 - a^3 b + a^2 b^2 - a b^3 + b^4),\,\! and the difference by : a^5 - b^5 = (a - b)(a^4 + a^3 b + a^2 b^2 + a b^3 + b^4).\,\! Sum /difference of two sixth powers Then there's the formula for factoring the sum or difference of two sixth powers. The sum can be represented by : a^6 + b^6 = (a^2 + b^2)(a^4 - a^2 b^2 + b^4),\,\! and the difference by : a^6 - b^6 = (a + b)(a - b)(a^2 - ab + b^2)(a^2 + ab + b^2).\,\! Sum /difference of two seventh powers And last there's the formula for factoring the sum or difference of two seventh powers. The sum can be represented by : a^7 + b^7 = (a + b)(a^6 - a^5 b + a^4 b^2 - a^3 b^3 + a^2 b^4 - a b^5 + b^6),\,\! and the difference by : a^7 - b^7 = (a - b)(a^6 + a^5 b + a^4 b^2 + a^3 b^3 + a^2 b^4 + a b^5 + b^6).\,\! Διώνυμο Οι επόμενοι τύποι αποτελούν μερική εφαρμογή του τύπου διωνύμου για 2 \le n \le 6 . \begin{pmatrix} \alpha + \beta \end{pmatrix}^2 = \alpha^2 + 2 \alpha \beta + \beta^2 * Ανάπτυγμα τετραγώνου αθροίσματος δύο όρων. \begin{pmatrix} \alpha - \beta \end{pmatrix}^2 = \alpha^2 - 2 \alpha \beta + \beta^2 * Ανάπτυγμα τετραγώνου διαφοράς δύο όρων. \begin{pmatrix} \alpha + \beta \end{pmatrix}^3 = \alpha^3 + 3 \alpha^2 \beta + 3 \alpha \beta^2 + \beta^3 * Ανάπτυγμα κύβου αθροίσματος δύο όρων. \begin{pmatrix} \alpha - \beta \end{pmatrix}^3 = \alpha^3 - 3 \alpha^2 \beta + 3 \alpha \beta^2 - \beta^3 * Ανάπτυγμα κύβου διαφοράς δύο όρων. \begin{pmatrix} \alpha + \beta \end{pmatrix}^4 = \alpha^4 + 4 \alpha^3 \beta + 6 \alpha^2 \beta^2 + 4 \alpha \beta^3 + \beta^4 * Ανάπτυγμα τέταρτης δύναμης αθροίσματος δύο όρων. \begin{pmatrix} \alpha - \beta \end{pmatrix}^4 = \alpha^4 - 4 \alpha^3 \beta + 6 \alpha^2 \beta^2 - 4 \alpha \beta^3 + \beta^4 * Ανάπτυγμα τέταρτης δύναμης διαφοράς δύο όρων. \begin{pmatrix} \alpha + \beta \end{pmatrix}^5 = \alpha^5 + 5 \alpha^4 \beta + 10 \alpha^3 \beta^2 + 10 \alpha^2 \beta^3 + 5 \alpha \beta^4 + \beta^5 * Ανάπτυγμα πέμπτης δύναμης αθροίσματος δύο όρων. \begin{pmatrix} \alpha - \beta \end{pmatrix}^5 = \alpha^5 - 5 \alpha^4 \beta + 10 \alpha^3 \beta^2 - 10 \alpha^2 \beta^3 + 5 \alpha \beta^4 - \beta^5 * Ανάπτυγμα πέμπτης δύναμης διαφοράς δύο όρων. \begin{pmatrix} \alpha + \beta \end{pmatrix}^6 = \alpha^6 + 6 \alpha^5 \beta + 15 \alpha^4 \beta^2 + 20 \alpha^3 \beta^3 + 15 \alpha^2 \beta^4 + 6 \alpha \beta^5 + \beta^6 * Ανάπτυγμα έκτης δύναμης αθροίσματος δύο όρων. \begin{pmatrix} \alpha - \beta \end{pmatrix}^6 = \alpha^6 - 6 \alpha^5 \beta + 15 \alpha^4 \beta^2 - 20 \alpha^3 \beta^3 + 15 \alpha^2 \beta^4 - 6 \alpha \beta^5 + \beta^6 Ταξινομία * Bezout's identity * Brahmagupta-Fibonacci identity * Cassini's identity * Degen's identity * Difference of two squares * Euler's identity * Euler's identity * Fibonacci's identity * Heine's identity * Lagrange's identity * Lagrange's identities * MacWilliams identity * Parseval's identity * Sun'sidentity * Vandermonde's identity Ταύτιση Μια άλλη έννοια σχετική με την ταυτότητα είναι η ταύτιση. Η ταύτιση συμβολίζεται με '' \equiv '' και σημαίνει ότι τα δύο αντικείμενα δεν έχουν απλώς την ίδια τιμή αλλά είναι ταυτόσημα, δηλαδή οι δύο παραστάσεις, εκατέρωθεν του συμβόλου "ίσον", αναπαριστούν το ίδιο αντικείμενο. Μερικές φορές, αυτός ο συμβολισμός χρησιμοποιείται κυρίως στη Φυσική, για να δηλωθούν με τύπους ορισμοί, για παράδειγμα ο ορισμός της ταχύτητας μπορεί να τυποποιηθεί ως: \upsilon\equiv\frac{dx}{dt} Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *ταυτοσημία *ταυτοποίηση *Αλγεβρική Ταυτότητα *Εθνική Ταυτότητα *Μαθηματική Ταυτότητα Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικές Σχέσεις